


Coffee and giggles

by ArianaBlack



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coffee, Cute, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaBlack/pseuds/ArianaBlack
Summary: You fell asleep in the Cortex and HR helps you start the day with your favorite coffee and something else.
Relationships: Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells & You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells/You, Earth-19 Harrison "HR' Wells/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Coffee and giggles

The smell of freshly brewed coffee stroked your nostrils. It was a blessing waking up to this scent. If you would ever have to smell the famous Amortentia love poison from the Harry Potter universe it surely would smell like coffee, freshly clipped grass and books. You lifted your head from the desk on which you fell asleep last night. You looked around the empty Cortex while rubbing the back of your neck, which was hurting like hell due to the ungodly position you slept for four or maybe five hours. The desk was covered in papers filled with algorithms which you barely figured out before passing out.

„Have a lovely morning, Y/N” HR greeted you with his brightest smile. „Here’s a cup of freshly brewed coffee, black, no sugar, the strongest one. Just as you like it” he placed the cup in front of you.

HR was the perfect coffee guy, amongst other things. His goofy nature always made your days brighter. The novelist tried to help all the time, even if he only got mean comments. You appreciated him for always being there for Team Flash. He was so full of energy, liberating, you could say he was mad like a hatter, but in the best way possible.

You breathed in the marvelous scent with eyes closed. It was like heaven to your sleepy mind. This was perfect. The room was quiet, cozy, peaceful, and the coffee was at the right temperature. You took the first sip and you let out a silent moan.

„I didn’t know my coffee tasted that good” he smirked at you.

„It’s heaven” you savored the next bigger sip. „Thank you HR” you smiled at him.

„Always at the lady’s rescue” he winked while playing with his sticks, which made you giggle like a high school girl.

You reached with your hands above your head, to stretch your sleepy muscles. After that you arched your back which made it crack loudly.

„Y/N, let me help you. I know a few things about therapeutic massages.” 

He quickly stepped behind your back, his hands landing on your firm shoulders. His gentle touch made you shy away for a split second, before you relaxed. He tried to loosen the knots from you neck and shoulders with his big hands. 

„You really shouldn’t sleep like this anymore” he noted as he was releasing a stubborn bump from you trapezius muscle.

„I know, I know” you let out a small sigh while leaning forward a little to give better access to your back. „I will forever be in your debt HR”

„That’s an interesting thing to say. You see, on my Earth that means that the person, the debtor, owes her or his life for the other.”

„Your Earth takes things pretty seriously as I see.”

„Sums up perfectly. That is one of the reasons why I ran away. And of course, the coffee. I love your coffee.” You let out a small chuckle hearing his sweet babble about coffee.

„But I still don’t mind it. You are an important part of this team and I would take a bullet for you any time, because we are good friends. And you make the best coffee in the entire multiverse.”

„Thank you, Y/N. That’s very kind of you. I would do the same for you in a heartbeat” he leaned forward and pressed a little kiss on your head which made your cheeks red like a poppy.

He accidentally stroked your upper back while massaging a persistent knot out between your shoulders. His touch sent shivers down your spine. You were starting to feel a little warm, the Cortex was getting hotter. You may have had a little crush on him. It was because of his warm and silly nature; he made you feel safe and loved. He was the kind of friend who always knew what to do to make the people around him happier and more relaxed.

He was still behind you, so you couldn’t see his face. He was looking at you like you were the most significant thing in his life. He felt this way ever since he came to this Earth, but because of Savitar and other threats, he didn’t have the time to show his affection. Until now, when he came into the lab and saw you sleeping like an angel at the desk. He instantly knew that he had to make you coffee as a sign of fondness. And it seemed that he nailed to break the ice, more like the silence, between you two pretty well.

The invigorating massage was completed and he stepped away from you after a last squeeze on the shoulders.

„Here you go. Now you are ready to get back to work. After you finish your coffee, obviously.”

„Thank you, again, for everything. My debt still stands, even as the Earth 19 meaning” you beamed a smile towards him.

„I will take your word for it. I think I have a great idea how you could pay me back” he grinned with sparking eyes.

„Oh really? And what would that be?” you asked intrigued.

„I thought about going to Star City for a coffee adventure for a while. You know, trying out new things from new places. Not that I don’t love CC Jitters, just you know, experimenting.”

„And how do I fit in this picture?” you raised one eyebrow while crossing your arms before you.

„I would love if you could accompany me on this escapade” he divulged with a boyish smile.

„I will gladly be your coffee buddy on this journey, HR” you giggled and reached out for him. He took your hand in his and pressed a light kiss on it, like a gentleman he is.


End file.
